


Like Snow, Like White Ashes

by ashardoffreedom



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Gen, Join me in Rare Pair Hell Friends, M/M, Self-Acceptance, Self-Doubt, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashardoffreedom/pseuds/ashardoffreedom
Summary: “I’m not sure if there’s an easy fix.”Do you want me to help you fix it?Jungkook looks up at the ceiling. It’s very white. It’s very pure.“Hyung, maybe you’re not supposed to.”





	Like Snow, Like White Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> For aprofessorstale--I'm not sure if you'll ever read this, but this was partly inspired by you and I just want you to know that your writing is appreciated. 
> 
> For lerajie--we're strong and we're here

 

UoUoUoUoUoUoUoU

 

Jungkook thinks that the main thing is this—it’s never been hard for him.

Hoseok had a girlfriend once. Jungkook never asked too many questions, mainly because he knew that everyone in the group was trying not to pressure Hoseok about it. Hoseok was being pressured from everywhere else anyway. The managers were on high alert. So were the makeup noonas, the hyungs that ran the lighting and sound, the chefs. Even if they were completely unaffected by whatever shitshow was going to occur, everyone was so hyper aware.

Because a dating scandal would break them.

Jungkook remembers Hoseok’s relationship mainly because one day, when he was laying on the dorm’s couch far later than he was supposed to be, latching his fingers into his ribs, Hoseok had slipped in and sat on the arm rest next to him.

“What are you doing?” Hoseok asked quietly, watching the younger poke and prod at his stomach.

“Wondering if I can eat another bag of chips.”

Hoseok rolled his eyes but there was a lingering on the spot right above Jungkook’s eyes. “You probably shouldn’t.”

Jungkook just hummed. There were a lot of things that they shouldn’t do.

It was quiet for a moment. That wasn’t odd. Things were often quiet when it got this late at night. They could all feel the weight of the stars at night.

“Yesuel-ah and I broke up.”

Some felt the weight of the stars heavier than most.

Jungkook shifted on the couch, so that he was looking up through his bangs at his hyung. Jungkook just waited.

When Hoseok didn’t provide anything more, Jungkook realized that he was probably supposed to be comforting. “I’m sorry.”

Hoseok hummed. “I’m not sure that I am. She was great but . . .”

“It’s hard,” Jungkook said in the abstract way that people do when they have no idea what they’re talking about.

“Yeah.”

Hoseok drops a hand and starts running his fingers through Jungkook’s hair. Jungkook has suffered the least from the stylist noonas, and he thinks that why the members all enjoy playing with his hair.

“It’s hard.”

There’s something broken in Hoseok in that moment and Jungkook wants to shove the pieces back into the correct places as gently as he can, but he can tell that even that would be too rough. So Jungkook just sits there and lets Hoseok play with his hair and eventually Namjoon comes in stumbling from the studio and flops into an armchair and they collectively bitch about their lives. Namjoon actually manages to give Hoseok useful advice for getting over a break-up. It’s nice.

Jungkook thinks for a moment that Hoseok should have never come to him.

Because, for him, it’s never been hard.

UoUoUoUoUoUoUoU

Yoongi and Jimin kinda sorta have a thing.

The “kinda” part is there because there is no way in hell that any of the rest of them are acknowledging it. Taehyung and Hoseok currently have a little insider collection of information that they hoard and gossip about when they think that the rest of them can’t hear, but that’s about it. Namjoon is flagrantly turning a blind eye.

The “sorta” part is there because there is no way in hell that Yoongi and Jimin are acknowledging it either.

Jungkook’s not sure if it matters or not, but occasionally Jimin will come into his room and slip into Jungkook’s bed and wrap himself in the blankets. Jimin will say a lot of words and none of them will matter, and then it’ll be quiet for a bit.

And then Jimin will talk about things that matter.

But it’s never about Yoongi, even though Jungkook thinks that that’s the reason that Jimin is in his bed rather than his hyung’s.

One day, Yoongi and Jimin have a screaming match in the middle of the kitchen. Jimin gets very cold and very quiet when he’s upset, while Yoongi rages. Jungkook missed the beginning, but it seems that Jin was there for it, because he’s just standing there in shock when Jimin hurls that Yoongi is a coward.

“You always do this! You always pull away from me!”

“That’s because you don’t know what you want, Jimin! When you figure that out, then we can talk!”

“That’s bullshit, you aren’t even giving me a chance. You’re a coward! You just don’t want people to know! You know what, for all your blustering, you just don’t want people to say that you’re—”

“Don’t.”

Jungkook’s not sure when Namjoon came in but everyone tenses in that moment, except for Jin, who relaxes. He must have called the leader to take care of it.

Jimin is staring at Yoongi, Yoongi is staring at the floor. The words that Jimin wasn’t about to say seem to have gotten stuck in his throat because he’s getting redder and redder by the moment, like that unfinished statement is choking him.

“We’re not going to do this here,” Namjoon states softly. “I’ve been avoiding this, but we’re going to all have a talk about whether or not you two can handle yourselves. You figure out your shit. You can’t figure it out alone, then you’ll come to me and I’ll sit your asses down and we’ll get to the root of this problem.”

“He just won’t—”

“He doesn’t—”

Namjoon stops them with a glare. “I didn’t stutter.”

Jimin seems cowed, but Yoongi is about to retort before Jin gives a small shake of the head. Jimin is the first to break the silence with a scoff and a slam of the door. Yoongi pauses and then chases after him.

Jin starts to clean the kitchen, even though nothing had been physically affected by the argument. Namjoon leans on the counter next to him. Jungkook is unaware if they remember that he’s there.

“They’re just going to have sex and avoid the problem,” Jin says quietly.

“I know.”

“We probably shouldn’t intervene.”

“I know.”

The two of them lapse into a silence. Not a good silence, not a bad silence, just the type of silence that people have when there’s too much on their minds to share. But Namjoon and Seokjin have always had bricks in their silences that build up walls.

Jungkook slips away.

( . . . “I’m not sure if Jungkookie understands.”

“He’s not a child. He knows how the world works.”

“That’s not what I meant.” . . .)

UoUoUoUoUoUoUoU

They have these songs.

Lots of songs, now, and lots of fans, too, and it’s wonderful in the abstract way.

In the more personal way, it’s rougher. Because the expectations of millions— _millions_ , Jungkook sometimes whispers to himself at night, and he reminds himself that he must try harder—mean a million different opinions and a million different screams for attention. And sometimes it’s perfect and sometimes it’s enough and sometimes it’s a little bit too much and sometimes Jimin won’t eat and sometimes Yoongi won’t sleep and sometimes Namjoon will crack and Taehyung will cry and Seokjin won’t speak and sometimes, sometimes, sometimes—

\--But that’s not important.

They have these songs.

Not the ones that the hyungs write, those hard-hitting social commentary ones.

The other ones.

And they talk about these girls ( _it’s always a girl,_ Yoongi grumbled pre-debut. They were on a bit too little sleep) and how they will do anything to love them. About how all they want is to be with this girl, that not being with her is torture, that she is the best thing that’s ever happened to them.

And yeah, part of it is pop bullshit. But underneath that is the irreputable desire of humans to not be alone.

Jungkook gets that. Jungkook _wants_ that. Some days, he wants that so much that he wonders that if he had to choose between singing and love, he wonders what he’ll choose.

(He wants a love that would never make him choose.)

But they have these songs.

And they talk about these girls ( _They thought Cypher Pt. 3 was a euphemism_ , Yoongi chuckled darkly after it passed by the producers. _A euphemism, my ass,_ Jimin said. Jungkook wished he hadn’t been there for that conversation) and they talk about how they can’t look away from anything but her, they talk about a passion that can’t be denied, they talk about how their eyes don’t stop following her and that they’re the equation and us guys just do them—

Jungkook doesn’t get it.

And he doesn’t really get why.

UoUoUoUoUoUoUoU

_You’re not allowed to date,_ they said way back when.

_Okay,_ Jungkook had answered.

There was nothing in the world more important than singing anyway.

UoUoUoUoUoUoUoU

Taehyung sleeps around.

Jungkook knows all the sordid details because Taehyung is his best friend and best friends have no boundaries. Jungkook also know that Taehyung either thinks that a) Jungkook doesn’t like him as much because he doesn’t reciprocate, b) Jungkook is a prude, and/or c) Jungkook is a virgin.

One of those things is true.

Jungkook had imagined that it would make Taehyung feel better to know that he does like him enough and that he wasn’t bothering the younger with his stories, so he lets Taehyung know.

Jungkook is putting that on the list of the worst decisions that he has made to date.

It was a very short list before he joined Bangtan. It could now fill an unabridged copy of the Order of the Phoenix.

_From Taetae:_ GUYS

_From Taetae:_ KOOKIE’S A VIRGIN

And now everyone in the group knows. Because Taehyung thinks it’s funny, and that’s embarrassing, and Jungkook is kinda embarrassed because now everyone is looking at him like there’s something _wrong_.

Jungkook never thought that there was something wrong.

Seokjin tells everyone to lay off of him, that’s he was fifteen when they started and they all know that Jungkook has been busy, Jungkook has been working hard and trying to learn everything that he can. He’ll get there eventually, Seokjin says firmly, when he’s ready and not before.

_But what if I don’t want to?_

And that’s probably Jungkook’s first realization that there’s something wrong with him.

So he thinks about it for a bit and wonders on it for a moment, but then there’s promotions and then there’s comebacks and variety shows and you know what, Jungkook can have time to think about this later.

His hyungs have been doing the thinking for him.

Taehyung approaches him about it first, because he’s worried that he’s overstepped, that instead of teasing he’s crushed a flower under his boot and he know that if he did, there’s no putting the petals back together.

“I’m sorry,” he says quietly. Taehyung has never avoided eye contact, even when most people would. Jungkook loves that about him, the way that he loves that Yoongi looks away when he’s complimented and Hoseok smiles smaller when he means it.

“I don’t think you need to be, Taetae-hyung.” Jungkook keeps the eye contact. He wishes that they could be a bit closer, but Taehyung wants less contact when it’s serious, like the physicality would reduce the emotional importance.

The elder pauses. “Do you want me to help you fix it?”

The answer is immediate.

“No.”

They talk for a bit and eventually switch to playing Overwatch—Jungkook dominates, but that’s no surprise—before Taehyung starts to become dreary-eyed and whiny. Jungkook lets him leave with a roll of the eyes. There’s always this snap back and forth between serious and normal Taehyung but they’re all aware that the desperation for things to be normal doesn’t mean that they are.

UoUoUoUoUoUoUoU

Jungkook thinks a lot.

He likes that about himself, for the most part. He wouldn’t consider himself smart, like Namjoon, or particularly gifted in a certain area, like Yoongi, but he works a lot and he thinks a lot. That’s why he’s gotten where he is.

Jungkook also thinks that it helps that he’s attractive.

He can hear those twitter screeches in his head. He can remember the fansigns and those dreamy sighs. He can read (with some questionable application of Google translate) girls’ comments about his cute face and his glorious thighs.

Jimin used to suck up those comments like a sunflower reaching for the sky. Yoongi was the one who used to log him out of Twitter. Now that he thinks back, maybe Yoongi had a different way of showing Jimin that he’s attractive.

Sometimes the comments are from boys. It’s a little bit more scandalous and dangerous, and that adds a thrill, but Jungkook doesn’t feel any different about those and the other ones. They’re all kind of abstract.

People find him attractive, so logically, people want to sleep with him.

That’s the next step.

Jungkook thinks that if he wasn’t Jungkook, if he was able step out of his own skin and look at himself, he thinks that he wouldn’t want to take that next step.

UoUoUoUoUoUoUoU

Sometimes Hoseok looks at him.

One day, Jungkook prays that he’ll be able change enough to look back.

 

UoUoUoUoUoUoUoU

 

Jungkook slips into Yoongi’s studio afterwards.

Yoongi is staying up late. He’s in the studio all the time. His mixtape just dropped a bit ago. No one calls him out about it.

Jimin gets up early in the mornings and spends extra time in the gym.

The couch in Yoongi’s studio has never been comfortable. Jungkook greets it like an old friend.

Yoongi doesn’t turn around. His hair is brittle underneath his beanie. His mind is brittle beneath his hair.

At one point, Yoongi pauses with the clicks of his mouse and lets the beat play for a moment. Jungkook hums the underlying melody over it.

When the chorus stops—abruptly, it won’t be done for a while—Yoongi doesn’t resume clicking.

“You’ve got something to say.”

Jungkook’s eyes snap to Yoongi’s dark ones—he’s turned around in his chair. “You’ve been avoiding Jimin.”

“Jimin’s been avoiding me.”

Jungkook hums. “Jimin hasn’t been sleeping in my bed.”

“Good for you.”

“That means that he’s sleeping in yours.”

Yoongi spins back around. “Don’t talk about things that you don’t understand.”

“I think I wouldn’t talk about much of anything, then.”

Yoongi lets out a puff of air. This probably isn’t the first time that he’s had this conversation. “Jimin and I . . . we made a lot of bad choices that have snowballed into something worse.”

“You slept with him and caught feelings.”

“. . . We didn’t think you knew.”

“I’m not a child.” Jungkook languishes under this sometimes.

Yoongi stops. “No, I suppose you’re not.”

For a moment, Jungkook can hear the clicks of someone else working through the walls—maybe Namjoon, more likely Hoseok.

Yoongi rips off his beanie and rubs his hands through his harshly-bleached hair. If Jungkook had a microscope, he thinks that he could see strands snapping, bonds breaking. He’s not sure if science works like that, but he thinks that emotions do.

“I’m not sure if there’s an easy fix.”

_Do you want me to help you fix it?_

Jungkook looks up at the ceiling. It’s very white. It’s very pure.

“Hyung, maybe you’re not supposed to.”

UoUoUoUoUoUoUoU

Taehyung finds everyone attractive, and then he picks the ones that he likes the best and leads them back into his web. Jimin and Yoongi wound themselves so tightly into sexual intimacy that they’re unable to untangle themselves from it.

Jungkook likes pretty things. He likes powerful things.

He likes that he can be strong and that he can be pretty. He likes these things in other people. He’s classified that under the box that is attraction. It’s filed in his brain in the proper place and when he pulls it out, he knows that yes, he can be attracted to other people.

He looks in the mirror and understands why he’s attractive. He looks around his band mates and he understands that they are attractive.

Sometimes he’s blown away by how pretty and strong everyone is.

Sometimes he’s blown away by how pretty and strong he is.

But underneath that box that is attraction, there’s that box that is sexual.

Jungkook knows what needs to be in that box—fantasies, wet dreams, lust-filled stares, needs.

Why does everyone call them needs?

There’s spiders in that box, roaming around and creating webs in empty space.

UoUoUoUoUoUoUoU

Dancing is something that Jungkook is good at.

Dancing is fluid, dancing is emotional, dancing gets his heart pumping in the best way. Dance practice is some of the best time of the day.

Jungkook is good at dancing.

Hoseok is better.

Maybe not in some people’s books, but in Jungkook’s, it’s Hoseok and then Jimin and then everyone else. Jungkook thinks that he might be a little bit biased. Jungkook also thinks that that’s a good thing. His family is the best. He’s proud of that.

Dancing is just dance for him.

Dance means a lot for him, but when he dances, he means to dance. He works on the technique, he works on how to pull those motions into his body, he works on how to get the steps down and make his feet hit the mark and how to be sharp and smooth. He dances like it’s a challenge.

Jimin and Hoseok occasionally dance like it’s something else.

Dancing can pull at the heartstrings. Dancing can ignite a fire. Dancing can lead to those places that Jungkook is unsure that he wants to go.

Jimin’s the best at it. Probably because of his contemporary background. He’s good at the floatiness, the emotion, the sensuality. Sometimes he locks eyes with Yoongi during the dance and the rest of them make a silent pact to practice for a couple hours after the session officially ends.

Hoseok’s more technically proficient but he has these moments where he steals the entire show. And they’re not always the moments where he’s hitting all his marks or where he’s nailing the steps. Sometimes they’re just moments.

Like today. The choreography is smooth and slick and aggressive and Jungkook just has this feeling that it was made by being filtered through rave music and stripper bass.

When they finish for the day, Hoseok takes a long pull of his water bottle.

“Hyung, you’re on fire today,” Jungkook remarks.

“Were you watching, Jungkookie?”

“Of course I was.”

Hoseok hums. “I’m not sure if you were.”

Hoseok walks away.

Jungkook wonders if Hoseok’s girlfriend used to watch him dance. If she watched him the way that Hoseok wanted her to.

 

UoUoUoUoUoUoUoU

Namjoon’s a tiny bit more western than the rest of them.

Namjoon thinks that this is a bad thing, but Jungkook thinks it’s great. Jungkook appreciates how learnt and forward-thinking that his hyung is. Jungkook appreciates it because:

“Taehyung asked me if I wanted to sleep with him.”

“Well, do you?”

“No!”

“There’s nothing wrong with it, Jungkook. Surely Yoongi has beaten that into your head by now.”

“I know there’s nothing wrong with it. I just . . . no.”

“Is it because it’s Taehyung?”

“Yes. I mean no.”

“ . . . Would you say yes if Hoseok had asked you?”

“What does he have to do with anything?”

“He looks at you sometimes.”

“I know.”

“And?”

“. . . No.”

“But?”

“He’s . . . nice.”

“You want to be with him.”

“But I don’t want him to fix it.”

“Then maybe you’re not broken.”

And then:

“Jungkookie, do you know what asexuality is?”

UoUoUoUoUoUoUoU

There are some moments that Jungkook keeps close to his chest. He likes to imagine that there’s a little hollow in his body where he keeps the things that mean too much to him to be exposed to the outside. Inside, there’s a dragon’s hoard of delicate filigree memories, spun together with time.

Sometimes, the light will catch and Jungkook will remember their first stage, their debut, their comebacks, the time that Namjoon helped him cover Fools, the moment that he finished Begin, this time, that time—a million times.

One of them is this:

They’re in the bus. It seems that these days they’re always in the bus. Jimin is clouding the window with his deep breaths as he dozes. Yoongi is listening to music so loudly in front of him that Jungkook is impressed that Jimin is still asleep. Namjoon and Seokjin are either debating philosophy or having an argument about whether or not something is broken. It’s really unclear. Taehyung is badgering the driver with pictures of his dog. The driver is indulging him.

Hoseok is leaning against his shoulder. They’re not talking about anything but it’s only been a few days and it’s building on the back of his tongue so he just—

“Why did you break up with Yeseul-noona?”

Hoseok looks to him slowly.

Jungkook doesn’t necessarily consider Hoseok deep. Namjoon is deep philosophically. Yoongi is deep emotionally. Seokjin has an incredible amount of fortitude and Taehyung looks at the world in such a unique way that could be brilliance when hit with the right angle of light.

 “She wasn’t who I wanted.”

But in that moment, there are fathoms within Hoseok’s eyes. It’s not sadness. It’s not happiness. It’s the depth of space illuminated by the sun.

There’s words on the back of his tongue that taste like tears.

“Who do you want?”

Jungkook’s not sure what type of tears that they are.

Jungkook’s not sure if tears would survive in the galaxies he can see when their eyes meet softly.

“Maybe I’ll figure it out.”

Tears shouldn’t taste like hope.

UoUoUoUoUoUoUoU

There’s a definition and a forum and a bunch of people out there who know what he’s talking about.

He’s in the living room late at night—they all find themselves here eventually, when they need comfort without seeking it—and Jimin is sitting in this armchair all wrong, with his legs where his back should be. Jimin says that he’s stretching. Jungkook says that he looks dumb.

(“Hyung to you!”

“You look dumb, hyung.”

“This brat—“)

Jungkook starts crying.

“Oh god are you okay—”

_Asexuality is a sexual orientation characterized by a persistent lack of sexual attraction toward any gender._

_At least 1% of people are believed to be asexual._

Jungkook shoves the laptop at him and shoves his face in his hands. He’s not quite sure why he’s crying but—

“I’m not broken.”

Jimin is speed-reading but when he looks up, the boy just smiles and wraps Jungkook in his arms. “No, you never were.”

UoUoUoUoUoUoUoU

One day, Jungkook will slam himself into Namjoon’s studio, hug his leader, and break down.

Two lamps will be broken.

Namjoon won’t stop smiling.

Seokjin tells him he looks too smug.

UoUoUoUoUoUoUoU

Jungkook’s looking through the cabinets trying to find another thing of cup ramen when Jimin slams their argument into the kitchen.

Jungkook wonders what the kitchen ever did to them.

“Listen, Jiminie—”

“You didn’t want to listen to me, why should I listen to you—”

“That’s not how that works—”

“You shoved me away, I’m not coming back to you like your goddamn plaything. You’re like fucking ice and I’m not putting up with this—”

“JIMIN.”

Jimin pauses but it seems like it’s just to get some air because Jimin _hates_ being yelled at.

“Jimin,” Yoongi says softer. His hair is freshly dyed. It looks better than it did when it was bleached. “Jimin, I want to be with you.”

“Don’t you yell me Yoon— what”

“I want to be with you.” Jimin is wearing one of his old snapbacks and one of those muscle tanks that show off his arms and honestly he looks like one of those American frat boys but he also looks like he’s torn between passing out and melting into the floor because of a boy he could probably bench press.

“I love you, Jimin.”

Jungkook slams a cabinet.

Jimin falls on his ass.

Hoseok starts laughing from the living room.

Yoongi’s eyes snap to the younger.

Jungkook runs for his life.

He catches Jimin’s eye as he bolts and winks.

“YOU FUCKING BRAT.”

Hoseok falls off the couch from laughing so hard.

(Jungkook adds that one to the hollow in his chest.)

UoUoUoUoUoUoUoU

“No seriously, fuck you, Jungkook, that wasn’t funny.”

“I thought it was funny.”

“No one asked you, Seok-ah.”

“Rude.”

“I agree with Jimin, fuck you, Jungkook.”

“Nah, I’m ace.”

“. . .”

“. . .”

“JUNGKOOKIE I’M SO PROUD.”

“WHY??”

(After this, Taehyung knocked over a chair in a flying leap towards the maknae. Jungkook caught him but allowed himself to fall.)

UoUoUoUoUoUoUoU

The night after Jungkook had finally found the definition of asexuality, Jimin curled up his bed.

It was for him, this time, Jungkook knew.

Jimin wrapped his arms and around Jungkook’s waist and put his head on Jungkook’s back. It was like Jimin was listening to his heart beat while holding him up.

“Hoseok looks at you, you know.”

“I know.”

“Are you gonna start looking back?”

Jungkook stopped for a moment. He wished that the world had stopped with him. “I don’t know.”

Jimin moved his head from Jungkook’s skin. “Why? He would be good for you.”

There were so many reasons. There was their career, there were their fans, there were the fact that they still lived together and they lived in each other’s pockets and Jungkook had never done this before but mainly—

“He’s going to want things that I’m unable to give.”

“You don’t know that. Hoseok-hyung would never ask for anything you were unwilling to give.”

Jungkook let out a short sound of frustration. “But I don’t want him to want those things.”

Jimin shifts the two of them so that they are staring into each other’s eyes. Jungkook didn’t want to have this conversation face-to-face and tries to look away. Jimin squishes his cheeks back to rightness. “It’s okay if he wants sex. It’s okay if you don’t. What matters is if he wants you more than he wants sex and what matters if you want him more than you want to be safe.”

The sincerity seems to fill the space. Jungkook doesn’t know how to respond. Jimin doesn’t need him to.

“You’re a good advice giver, Jimin.”

“Nah. I’ve just fucked up enough for the both of us.”

UoUoUoUoUoUoUoU

Hoseok is showing Jungkook how to pop.

Jungkook knows how to pop.

Hoseok knows that Jungkook knows how to pop.

The mirrors of the practice rooms usually make it seem larger than it is. Today Jungkook feels the walls brushing against his shoulders.

“So 1,2,3 . . . snap, snap, lock, shift.”

Hoseok moves swiftly and sharply and drops at the end.

“Did you get that?”

“Yeah, I was watching you.”

Hoseok’s eyes snap to his in the mirror and he smiles brightly. “Good.”

UoUoUoUoUoUoUoU

(Later, much later, there will be this conversation:

“Hyung . . . do you want to have sex with me?”

“Jungkookie . . . do you want me to have sex with you?”

“Not right now . . . no . . . no.”

“Then I don’t want to have sex with you. I’m not contingent upon whether or not we sleep together. If you want to, we’ll try it. If you don’t, we won’t.”

“And that’s enough for you?”

“Jungkook, _you’re_ enough. I never asked for more.”)

UoUoUoUoUoUoUoU

Hoseok looks at him.

Jungkook looks back.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Leave a comment or kudos on your way out. 
> 
> If you wanna talk or scream in my general direction, hit me up at my twitter: @queenofshadnad because ao3 doesn't have a messaging function and I need more friends~~


End file.
